Hello Sasuke Its Been A Long Time
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Sequel to Is This Really Good Bye. Yaoi, Future Lemon, Rememberance of Rape, SasukeXNaruto, OrochimaruXSasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden or the manga!
1. Chapter 1

**RoxasFanGirl: STORY TIME! * Does happy dance. * **

**Sasuke: … **

**Naruto: * Starts to do happy dance with me. ***

**Gaara: Hyperactive freaks.**

**Shikamaru: What a drag. **

**Itachi: I think its cute. **

**Kabuto: Uhuh. **

**RoxasFanGirl: Happy Reading of Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love), Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Who knew that returning to the village could be so hard? I thought after these two and a half years that the bitter memories would fade but I was wrong. I was so very wrong. I thought about what Sasuke did to me and I couldn't even dredge up real hate, and that pissed me off. How could I not hate the person who raped me? Who took my love and used it for his own sick twisted thinking? But the thing that bothers me the most was the single worded question Why?

"Naruto we're almost back home." Jiraiya said.

" Huh … oh so we are."

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Yuri." I smiled at her worry and ruffled her hair.

"Mom your not lying are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Naoto and you know it."

"But mom …" Naoto started to complain.

"Don't whine Naoto." I then slung an arm around his shoulder and squeezed, and then I decided to go over our cover once more. " Were going to go over your cover again okay?"

"Yes Mom"

"Yes Mommy."

"Okay what is your name?"

"Naoto Uzumaki."

"Yuri Uzumaki"

"Good now what are your real names?"

"Its …" Yuri looks around to make sure that no one is around and then finishes. " … Yuri Uchiha."

Naruto looked at his son and waited for him to answer. " Naoto? Whats your real Name?"

Naoto mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't quite here you. Speak up."

"Naoto Uchiha."

I bend down in front of my son and put my hands on his shoulders. I could feel his body shaking from silent tears. "Sweetie whats wrong?"

**Naoto's P.O.V**

"Big bruther what's wrong?"

Naoto looked over at his twin, and smiled weakly. "Nothing is wrong Yuri." Sometimes his emotions got the best of him. I then looked pleadingly at mom and was relived when understanding shown on his face.

"Jiraiya take Yuri up ahead, I need to speak with Naoto alone."

"But mommy …" Yuri wailed.

"Yuri listen to your mom." Jiraiya scolded.

I watched as they left hand in hand down the road until they were almost out of site and then I looked back at mom. I could still feel tears prick the back of my eyes.

"Sweetie whats wrong?" Naruto asked again.

" Mom …" Then I hugged him tightly and let out sobs of anguish. "Did dad not want us? Is that why he isn't here with us?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked down in horror at my son, and spoke in a soothing voice while petting his hair. "No sweetie dad would have wanted you. He would have loved you with all his heart. Its just that he doesn't know you exist, and for that I pity him. He could have stayed with me, but he choose something else instead leaving me behind in the process."

Naoto let go of me and rubbed his nose and smiled. "Dads an idiot." He stated.

I laughed. Sasuke was definitely an idiot. " Come on lets go before they leave us completely behind."

Naoto smiled brightly at me and spoke happily. "Yeah I wouldn't what Yuri to pick up anything perverted from Uncle Jiraiya."

"OH NO MY BABY! WHAT WAS I THINKING!" With Naoto's hand in mine I ran with him until we quickly caught up with Jiraiya and Yuri.

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: Chapter one is Done! **

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Shikamaru: * Shakes head at our enthusiasm. * **

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Kabuto: Interesting.**

**Itachi: Why are they always like this?**

**Gaara: Sense RoxasFanGirl is not bothering to talk to you from her Happiness I guess its up to me. Read and Review cause only then will you get the next chapter, and not a moment sooner.**

**Kabuto: What Gaara said. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Only one review. * Sigh * **

**Sasuke: There there. * Pats Naruto on the head * Maybe with this next chapter out more reviews will come in. **

**RoxasFanGirl: You think so?**

**Shikamaru: Why would you want reviews anyways. They are so Troublesome. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Right eye twitching in anger * **

**Itachi: Shikamaru I don't think you should have said that. **

**Shikamaru: What do you … * BAM ! Falls to the ground unconscious. * **

**Gaara: I don't think he will ever learn. **

**Kabuto: Well ummm … here's Chapter Two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love), Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Ugh, my head. Why did you have to go and hit me?" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed the top of his head to alleviate the pain.

"YOU WERE CORUPTING MY DAUGHTER WITH YOUR PREVERTED BOOKS!" I yelled.

"Naoto is mommy going to be okay. His face is getting really red."

Naoto patted the top of Yuri's head softly in a comforting fashion and spoke in a whisper. " Yeah mom's going to be just fine."

"You sure?" Yuri asked cause she wasn't convinced.

Naoto Sighed. "Yeah I'm sure."

I turned and smiled at my two children. They were so grown up for there age, but I guess that's what you would come to expect from Uchiha children. I held out my hands and Beckoned them to grab them. "Come on lets go home."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I wondered how long Orochimaru was going to last this time as he pounded into me as I used all the moves I knew that would make him cum faster and after two and a half years I truly felt like a whore. I payed for training with my body, but … I knew I deserved it. What I did to Naruto was unforgivable. Then I felt him cum inside me. Finally its over I thought as he pulled out of me with ragged breaths.

"Sasuke-kun that was amazing" Orochimaru praised.

"Hn …" He calls it amazing, what a joke. I think its just disgusting. "Glad you think so Orochimaru-san."

" Will we see you at dinner Sasuke-kun?"

" Yeah."

" Then goodbye."

I got up only after I knew he was walking down the hall and went over to my desk and opened the top left drawer. Carefully pulling out a wrinkled peace of paper and began to read it once again for the millionth time.

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**Words can almost not describe the emotions I am feeling as I write this letter to you. I feel Dirty and Broken in pieces in mind and in my heart. Why could you do this to me? I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. For who could do that to a person that they love? If you are reading this that means I have left with Master Jiraiya for training. Maybe one day if I see you again I could forgive you for the way you treated me, but most of all I hate myself because even after you raped me I still can't help but loving you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Naruto **_

This letter was the reminder of what I did to that sweet boy. How I made his eyes go dead to the world, snuffing out that bright light that made him possible. Most of all I hated the fact that he still loved me. After all who could love a person who raped you? "Naruto …" I whispered as I clenched my hand around the piece of paper.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As we walked back into Kahuna I couldn't help but be some what happy. I could feel the stares as I passed by hand in hand with two toddlers. The disbelief that the MONSTER was back. My whole body was humming with tension. I could deal with the verbal abuse, punching, kicking, and rock throwing, but if one of the villagers touched my children there would be hell to pay.

**'And I would help'**

'You woke up just now? Man your lazy.'

**'Kit … don't try your luck. I'm not in the mood.'**

'That pervert sage was reading Yuri out of his perverted books.'

**'WHAT!'**

I resisted the urge to grab my head in pain.'That hurt you know.'

**'I will kill him.'**

'No you will not. I refuse to have my body kill him. Anyways Yuri didn't get it so she's not going to be emotionally scared until she is much much much older.' Hopefully … " Wait right here with Uncle Jiraiya. Mom will be right back."

"Mom?"

I smiled at my son lovingly. "I'll be right back, I swear." Then with that I ran up the side of a pole to look out at the village and yelled. " Uzumaki Naruto Is Back!" Then I looked closely at my surroundings. Nothing really had changed except for them adding Grandma Tsunade's face to the Hokage Mountain.

"NARUTO IS THAT YOU?"

No it couldn't be … "Sakura?" I whispered.

**Yuri's P.O.V.**

"How do you know mommy." I demanded and then let out a faint scream when my bruther's hand covered my mouth.

"She doesn't know what she's talking … AHHHH! YOU BIT ME!"

I smirked at him. "Serves you right you … BASTARD!" Then I giggled uncontrollably as I watched my bruther cough and sputter.

"Yu … Yu … YURI! H … ho … how … could you say that?"

I just smiled sweetly at him. "It was easy. I just said it."

**Sakura P.O.V**

I looked dumbly at the girl as she called the boy a bastard … and did that girl earlier call Naruto mommy? "Mommy?"

The little girl pointed up at Naruto's form on the pole. "That's mommy."

I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress the laughter that was forming. Mommy? She called Naruto mommy. But seeing how Naruto looked like with his girlish figure.

"You do realize that Naruto is a GUY don't you?"

"Konohamaru …"

" Don't Konohamaru me Moegi. That brat called Naruto MOMMY!"

"Sheesh man why are you so uptight about this?"

"I am not uptight about it Udon."

"Your name is Udon?" the boy asked

"Yeah … " Udon replied

"That's a food isn't it." the boy stated.

I'd better stop this before it comes to blows. I decided to ask them there names. " What are your names?"

The boy spoke first. "My name is Naoto Uzumaki."

Huh Uzumaki? That means that they are Naruto's children, and why does that make my heart hurt.

" My name is Yuri … Uzumaki."

"Ah so Naruto is your Dad." Then Yuri game me a What Are You Talking About look.

"No he's our Mommy."

" I taught them to call them mommy, and when they first called him that he was shocked, but he let it slide. So Naruto is mommy."

" You forgot to mention the part when I kicked your a … butt afterwards."

"NARUTO!" Then I ran over to him and glomped him. "I've missed you so much."

"Mommy who's hugging you?"

"Honey this is Sakura. She's a really good friend of mine."

" Hello Miss Sakura it is nice to meet you." Naoto said.

"Naruto are you sure these are your Kids. They're to polite and quiet." Then I looked at Naruto and saw his faint sad smile.

"Yeah. They Take after there other parent in more then looks alone."

Wonder why he said it like that … then I mentally slapped myself. Of course he would say it like that. Cause he couldn't say father or mother really. Because they wouldn't get that sense they call him Mom.

" Did they Die?" I whispered.

"Sakura I rather not talk about it."

"Sexy no Jutsu."

**Normal P.O.V**

Then Naruto and Konohamaru were beaten up for being perverts and then Jiraiya, Yuri, Sakura, Naoto, and Naruto went to the Hokage office.

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"Naruto I take it that the training was a success."

"Yes Grandma Tsunade It was."

"Now Naruto who may these two be?"

"They are Naoto and Yuri Uzumaki."

With that information I studied them closely. They looked nothing like Naruto except for the eyes. The rest oddly reminded me of Sasuke Uchiha. From their pale skin to the ebony hair. Hell the boy could pass for Sasuke when they got older. Then I spoke about what I saw about them. "Odd they kind of remind me of Sasuke Uchiha." Then I saw The three of them tense and then instantly relaxed. I would have to ask him about that reaction later.

"Now that you mention it they kinda do. So the other parent had simaler looks the Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Yeah something like that"

"Anyways to show me how stronger you have become you will go against a Shinobi to prove to me that these two and a half year have not been in vain."

"So who is it going to be?"

"Its going to be …"

"Me."

"Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto it will be Kakashi. He will also be going against Sakura."

Then Naruto snapped his fingers together. "That reminds me. This is for you. I wasn't really into it but you like this stuff right?"

"This is apart of the make out session book series isn't it?"

He acts as if its the holy grail.

"Naruto. Sakura. You should rest before we get started."

"I'm not tired at all, are you Sakura?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"Well then third training ground later. Bye" Then poofs of in a puff of smoke.

Pervert. He's a pervert. I watched as they started to leave. " Naruto can you stay after for a second?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Sure." Then I turn to Sakura and asked nicely. " Could you please take Naoto and Yuri to my apartment?"

" Yeah I will." I watched as she smiled to them and my heart actually hurt. " Come along with me little ones."

"Bye mom."

"Bye mommy. We'll be good for Aunt Sakura."

"Okay." I turned after the door was closed and looked up at Grandma Tsunade.

"Mommy? Naruto why would they say that."

" The damn Pervy-Sage that's why."

"Oh."

"Yeah he thought it would be funny."

"And why would he think that Naruto. What is the real name of their mother."

'Should I tell her Kyuubi?'

"**Yes kit. She is after all the Hokage."**

"There mother name is … Naruto Uzumaki."

"That isn't very funny Naruto. Now the truth please."

"But it is. I gave Birth to them nine months after I left. If you don't believe me ask Jiriaha He can vouch for me. Even the medical ninja that helped me secretly birth them."

"How is that possible."

"Simple. Kyuubi  
Seems that its a she not a he."

"Is that so. So who is the father?"

I smiled bitterly. " You should know. You even said his name."

"No..."

"Yes. Their real last name is Uchiha, and their father is Sasuke."

"When did this happen."

" I rather not say if you mind."

"I'll drop this … for now."

"That's all I ask, now if you excuse me I need to go to the training ground."

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: Chapter Two is finally done. Thank god. It took forever. **

**Naruto: Sasuke aren't are kids cute?**

**Sasuke: Sure * Puts a arm around Naruto's shoulder. ***

**Shikamaru: She sure dragged this out as long as she could. * Sigh * **

**Gaara: Well Read and Review. **

**Itachi: For this Chapter she will only except two reviews before she starts chapter three. **

**Kabuto: So review if you want the story continued.**

**RoxasFanGirl: It makes me feel loved. **

**Naruto: Yeah give us the love. **

**Sasuke: Dobe. **

**Naruto: TEME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**RoxasFanGirl: Thank you to those who have reviewed. **

**Naruto: YOUR AWSOME!**

**Sasuke: Yeah. What Naruto said. **

**Shikamaru: Do you always have to agree with Naruto. I swear after you guys became a couple its nothing but Naruto. I swear I liked it better when you fought. **

**Naruto : * Starts to cry uncontrollably * **

**Kabuto: Shikamaru!**

**Gaara: Now It'll take for ever to shut him up. **

**Itachi: I kinda think its adorable. * Smirk * **

**RoxasFanGirl: Well ON TO CHAPTER THREE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love), Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Ugh. My whole body hurts. But at least we got the stupid bells. Then I let out a quick laugh. 'Who knew that was going to be so easy.'

"**Those books are a hindrance to him,"**

'Yeah.' I couldn't believe we won because I bluffed about knowing the end to that perverted book. I looked over at my bed and smiled. Both Yuri and Naoto were peacefully asleep, and looked at the couch. Iruka Sensei was on it snoring softly. I'm glad that he was there to watch over them. I wouldn't know what I would do if I ever lost them. Die most likely. Cause they were my life. I gently woke him up, and called out softly. "Iruka Sensei I'm back home now so wake up."

"Uh … I fell asleep … Naruto? Is that you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

Then Iruka looked over at the bed and back at me. "They are such sweet kids, but that boy." Iruka shook his head. "He reminds me so much of Sasuke that it isn't even funny. People would think that they were his instead of your, but once you see their eyes, they know all bets are off."

"So much like Sasuke it sometimes is hard to look at him, and not see betrayal."

"Naruto I would like to ask some questions about them outside so that we don't accidentally wake them up."

"Okay." I simply said. I knew were this conversation was going to go. 'Do you think I should tell him Kyuubi?'

"**Yes kit. It would benefit both of us."**

'As you wish.'

We walked for a long time until we reached the riverside. I couldn't help but feel a little antsy as we sat side by side without talking to each other before Iruka Sensei spoke

"Naruto …"

" Yes Iruka Sensei?"

"How could you be so careless on getting a woman pregnant?"

I sighed.

"**We should drag this conversation as long as we can."**

'Fine. As you wish.' "I wasn't careless."

"So you got her pregnant on purpose. That's just sick Naruto, and cruel."

"No that's not it either."

"As there father you should have married the poor girl."

"I'm not their father either."

"What. Naruto you just emitted on sleeping with her."

"Did I really say that. As I recall all I said was I wasn't careless, and no that's not it either."

"But …"

"For how could I be the father when it was I who gave birth to them."

"Naruto that isn't funny."

" Tsunade said the same thing. I was the one who was pregnant because I was with a guy and not a girl. Also because I have Kyuubi inside me. This grants me the power to have children. Ironic isn't it. The one person who wanted to revive his clan isn't even here to have seen it happen."

"Naruto … you slept with Sasuke."

"No it was more like … I was raped by Sasuke."

"Raped … you were raped by him? And no one bothered to tell me?"

"Don't worry your the first person I've ever told, but the funny thing is that I still love him even after that."

"Naruto …"

"Thank you for this talk. It was good. But I should go home and go to sleep. I need to be up before Yuri and Naoto."

"Ok."

I got up and turned away from him and slowly made my way back to the apartment.

Man I need to sleep and badly at that to. I made a face plant into the sofa and fell asleep instantly.

_I put my hands against his and tried to push him off, but it was no use. He just wouldn't budge. " No no no no no no no I repeated over and over again when he undressed me, and bound my hands together. He was just to far gone. My sobs and tears went unnoticed as he stroked my member. Why? Why was he doing this to me, and more importantly how could he do this to me? Didn't he hear anything? I could feel my orgasm coming and I felt dirty. How could this be happening? And then it hit me. It felt so good for a moment that I forgot the whole world, and then the agonizing pain over came me._

I woke up with a start and looked out the window. It was morning, and then over at my children. They looked so innocent when they were asleep. I just watched them until they both woke up.

" Mommy?" Yuri said groggily. "I'm Hungry."

" Yeah me to."

" Well let me go see what I have." I started to walk to the kitchen and then …

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Naruto open this door right now."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I opened the door to find a Sakura that was holding food.

"This is for Yuri and Naoto, cause I looked in your cupboards yesterday and all I saw was instant ramen."

"Really that was all that was in there? Yuck." Naoto said.

"Uhuh. Yucky."

"Wow are you sure that they are your kids?"

"Sadly yes. They are."

"Well thankfully I bought you real food."

"Ramen is real food." I protested.

"No Naruto its not. I'm surprised that you haven't died from eating it."

" Auntie Sakura is right mommy. It will kill you!"

"**Kit they do have a point you know. If it wasn't for me you would have died a long time ago."**

'Not you to!'

"**I was just saying that it was bad for you."**

I mutter to myself and grudgingly ate the food that Sakura brought. "Wow that was good."

"Uhuh Auntie Sakura it was the best. Even mommy can't cook this good."

"Thank you Yuri, and how did you like it Naoto?"

"Hn."

I watched as Sakura's eyes teared up. I guess that reply brought back memories of Sasuke to her. "Hn isn't a word you know sweetie."

"Hn."

"Oh I forgot to tell you Naruto but Team Kakashi has a mission today."

"Okay, Just let me bring them to Iruka Sensei's home first and I'll be meet up with you two."

**Normal P.O.V**

Then Naruto got the twins washed and ready and brought them to Iruka Sensei's apartment.

"I have to go on a mission with Team Kakashi so could you please take them for me?"

"Sure Naruto."

"Thank you Iruka Sensei."

"Goodbye mommy, I'll miss you."

"Hn, Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye you two and I love you both." Then Naruto kissed them both on the forehead. "Be good."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"What Gaara's been kidnapped?"

"That's right Naruto." Tsunade answered.

I felt my whole body shake. How could he be kidnapped. He was so strong. How could he have been over powered so easily.

"And what is worse it was done by the Akatsuki."

'I'll kill them all'

"**And I will help you."**

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: Chapter Three is Done! **

**Shikamaru: Yeah its done. **

**Gaara: … **

**Naruto: If its not to much trouble could we get three reviews for this chapter so that she can continue with this story. **

**Itachi: It shows how much you care.**

**Sasuke: Yeah please review. **

**Kabuto: Thank you for reading Chapter Three. **

**RoxasFanGirl: And this was a Naruto Fan Fiction. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: * Sigh * **

**Sasuke: Naruto what's wrong?**

**Naruto: I don't think anyone liked the last chapter. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Crying Hysterically * **

**Kabuto: There There * Pats RoxasFanGirl on the back * It'll be okay. **

**Gaara: Man she can turn on the waterworks. **

**Itachi : Shh you Baka. **

**Gaara: Oh Kami why do I have to put up with them?**

**RoxasFanGirl: * Finally stops crying and sniffs * Cause you love us.**

**Shikamaru: This is so troublesome to say. This is Chapter Four. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love), Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Yuri's P.O.V**

Its been five days since mommy went on his mission. I wish the he would just come home. " Mommy's been gone for a long time Grandpa Iruka. When will he be home. I miss mommy."

"I don't know Yuri, but I think it will be soon."

"You shouldn't lie to people. Cause what if mom dies, and if he does that will make you out to be a liar."

"Damn your a peace of work you know that?"

"Mom says that it reminds him of dad."

Daddy. I wonder if we'll ever meet him. "I wonder what daddy looks like sometimes."

"I think I have a picture of him with his teammates around some were."

"Really? You mean it?"

I watched as Grandpa Iruka looked around the room rummaging threw the drawers. I looked over at my scowling bruther and smiled. My twin was my complete oppisite even though we looked the same.

"Ah ha here it is."

I Started to jump up and down excitedly. " Let me see, let me see, Let me see."

" Here you go Yuri."

I stroaked the picture lovingly. This was daddy that was in the blue, and Auntie Sakura was in it too along with that creepy silvered haired man that reminded me of Uncle Jiraiya. " Why is mommy glaring at daddy? I thought that he loved daddy."

"Your dad and mom were rivals. Naruto always tried to be better then your father, but he never won."

" Naoto you look just like daddy."

"Hn."

"And he speaks like him to."

"What do you mean. Bruther speaks like bruther."

"Sasuke said Hn a lot. The only one who could really bring him out was Naruto. Your father never lost his cool to anyone except with your mom. I guess your mom made him feel something besides hate."

Huh? What could daddy possibly hate?

**KNOCK … KNOCK … KNOCK … **" Iruka Sensei open up its me!"

"MOMMY'S BACK!"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I felt emotionally drained as I knocked on Iruka Sensei's door. I could here my daughter's happy squeals of happiness threw the door and faintly smiled. Seeing your friends dead corpse was the worst thing that could possibly happen, but I guess I was happy that he was now back in the world of the living. Even tho that old women gave her life up for him I'm still glad. 'Kyuubi you leaked to much chakra out again.'

"**I'm sorry kit. I wish I could say that it wouldn't happen again but I would be lying to you and myself."**

'Its okay . I'm just glad that I no one was hurt this time. I couldn't bear it if something like that happened again.'

" **I know … I am to. I just can't distinguish ally and foe when I'm like that."**

'It's okay.' Then the door whipped open and there was a very giggling Yuri looking up at me.

"MOMMY!" Yuri then hugs me.

"I missed you so much." I picked her up and hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead. "You listened to Iruka Sensei right?"

"Uhuh I listened to Grandpa Iruka real good. He even showed me a picture of daddy. Naoto looks just like him!"

A picture of Sasuke. I felt my heart clench tight. I set my daughter down and walked over to my son who was holding and looking at a picture in his hand. I crouched down next to him and ruffled his hair. "How are you doing? Were you good?"

"Mom does it hurt to look at me?"

"No sweetie. I love you to pieces."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I laid in the bed besides a sleeping Orochimaru thinking about what he was going to be doing in ten days from now. Kabuto and him were going to go kill and Akatsuki member named Sasori that was originally from Suna. The village were Gaara and his family lived. I hated that freaky red head. Him and Naruto had a bond formed by hate. Hate from the villages that despised them. Simple for having a tailed beast inside of them. I wondered about what Naruto was doing as I spaced out. "Dobe I miss you." I whispered.

**Naoto's P.O.V**

"Mom I'm glad that your back home."

"I am to I wish that I wasn't leaving again in a couple days."

"Mommy your leaving us again!" Yuri Cried out.

"I'm sorry … but this is really important mission, this is the most important mission of my life."

" I understand mom." Mom why are you doing this to us? Can't you just stay? We miss you so much.

" You do know that I love you both.

"Of course we do right Yuri?"

"Uhuh. Mommy we do and I luv you too and so does bruther."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto brought his kids into his arms and hugged them tightly in his embrace. Kissing them both softly on their heads.

I just wish I knew what this mission will bring.

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: I Hope This was good. **

**Naruto: I think it was sweet and sensitive**

**Sasuke: Why did you make me out to be a whore anyways? What did I ever do to you? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Because you need to suffer you Seme/Uke!**

**Kabuto: * Laughs until he falls to the floor and continues to laugh some more * **

**Gaara: What a perfect thing to call you. **

**Sasuke: … That wasn't funny.**

**Naruto: But Teme It totally was! Cause with me your the Seme but with Orochimaru your the Uke!**

**Itachi: R and R peoples. R and R!**

**Shikamaru: Why do I put up with you? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Cause your secretly love us all!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. Your just so Troublesome RoxasFanGirl. **


	5. Chapter 5

**RoxasFanGirl: Chapter Five!**

**Sasuke: Thank you XxSesshomaruandRinxX for Reviewing. **

**Naruto: It was really appreciated by us! * Smiles Broadly ***

**Shikamaru: Yeah Thanks * TROUBLESOME * **

**Itachi and Kabuto: * Hits Shikamaru in the back of the head. ***

**Shikamaru: * Rubs head gingerly * What Was That For!**

**Gaara: For thinking troublesome of course. **

**Shikamaru : * Starts muttering darkly to himself. * **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love). Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs.**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I watched Sakura run after the once again betrayer Sai. I couldn't believe after that true smile that he could still do that to me. Then I I heard his voice.

"Sakura huh?"

Sasuke. My eyes went wide eyed. It was him. I ran determinately away from Captain Yamato and tripped but quickly picked myself up and ran into the blinding light and time seemed to slow down as I stopped near Sakura and Looked up squinting into the sun. He looked different. More older and definitely more sexy. That outfit made him look better then his old, and his chest was to die for. "Sasuke …"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Naruto huh …" I looked over the dobe and smiled on the inside. He looked more mature then before. Gone was the roundness of his face and the baby fat. He was sleek now, and his out fit was much better looking on him. Black and orange really suited him. "So you were even here huh? Then is Kakashi also here with you?"

"Sorry, It's not Kakashi … I'm his substitute. Team Kakashi will now be taking you back to Kahuna."

"Team Kakashi huh?" I looked over at them one by one my eyes going slightly wide as I looked ad the other raven as he pulled out his sword. Was this my replacement?

Sai I knew it!" Sakura Screamed.

"So he's my replacement huh …? Some soft one has once again joined up. He said the wanted to protect the bond between Naruto and Me." Little did he know you can't protect a bond that had been broken by rape.

"Sai … I thought your mission was to kill Sasuke." Sakura said.

"My classified mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke …But I've had enough of orders … I now want to act on my own beliefs. I think Naruto will get me to remember … my past emotions."

NARUTO'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I screamed in my mind at this Sai person.

"I kind of get the feeling … it's something very important to me. I don't know you very well. But there must be some kind of reason why Naruto and Sakura … have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to sever their bonds with you … they're giving it their all to secure those bonds. I still don't understand it all that clearly … but Sasuke … you should understand."

Man this guy sure talks a lot. " Yeah I did understand. That's why I severed the bonds."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Is this why he raped me? So that he could sever the bonds? But guess what Sasuke it failed.

"I have different bonds …"

I couldn't help but feel hurt then. It took all my strength not to scream at him. Scream about how could you leave me. How could you make me fall in love with you. How could you rape me and get me pregnant and how could you not be there for Naoto and Yuri! How Naoto is retreating every day into the Uchiha mask that you have come to love so much. I Hate this! I Hate this all!

"Bonds of hatred … with my older brother … numerous bonds … mislead oneself … and weaken the most important desires … and cherished memories."

" If that's the case, then why …? Why didn't you … Why didn't you kill me back then? You think that could break or bond, Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

"The reason's simple … It's not that I couldn't break the bond with you …"

LIAR!

"It was just irritating to me. Obtaining power based on the method he told me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not necessary to explain that to you. What I can say to you is … back then … You're only alive because of my passing whim."

It felt so good to have him next to me as he jumped down next to me and leaned into me. Having his hand on my shoulder.

"Come to think of it, wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage …? If you had the time to be chasing after me, you should've spent the time training or something. Right Naruto?"

"S … Sasuke …!"

"And so this time around … you'll lose your life …" Sasuke started to pull out his sword. "Because of my passing whim."

Why can't I move. Yuri … Naoto … I need to move so I can stay alive for you. "No way can a guy who can't even save one friend … become the Hokage. Isn't that right, Sasuke?

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Sai person would come between me killing Naruto. "That manner of defense … was correct. " I started to throw Naruto and Sai.

"Alright." then the man started to do … a wood Jutsu?

"Chidori Stream!" Then I electrocuted both of them. Stupid Sakura. Don't you remember that I have the Sharingan. I readied another attack just for her, but instead that man got in the way.

"Captain Yamato!"

"That manner of defense … was a mistake. This Snake Sword of mine is somewhat special, you see. It's impossible to guard." Your such a stupid fool for getting up again.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Now's your chance, Naruto … Show him … our … powers. What's the matter …?"

I watched as Kyuubi's Chakra Leaked out of the cage and start to form some what outside of it.

"Why do you hesitate …? You need my power, don't you? Now then … Who do you want to kill Kit …?"

" Kyuubi don't … come out anymore!"

"You …"

" So you are the Uchiha who hurt my kit so much. My you look so different. I wonder will Na … "

"Kyuubi Shut up!"

"But kit I should think that he should know about your children."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Naruto has children! So he got over over me. I will kill him now. Kill him for betraying me so completely for that. I blew up the Kyuubi's chakra.

" I never thought you would go so far as to suppress my power … This might be the end … But let me tell you … one thing … Don't … Kill … Naruto … You'll … regret … it … cause there is more to know then what you think you know now.

"Children huh Naruto. I'm surprised."

" Wood Style: Domed Wall!"

I escaped from it. It was just so easy to do. I hate that look now. I hate it with a passion. How could he have kids. I will destroy them all right now.

"Why …? Why don't you get it? Soon, Orochimaru's going to take your body!"

Why would he care about something like that. He's the one who has kids now. "If it happens, it happens … Even though you have kids your still just one. Revenge is everything to me. If I can carry out my revenge, it's no concern of mine what happens to me, or to this world. Put simply, neither I nor Orochimaru can defeat Itachi right now. But if I can obtain the power to accomplish that by giving my body to Orochimaru, then I'll give him as much of this life of mine as he wants."

"The talking's over. Naruto and Sakura … I didn't want to do anything rough in front of you guys … but I'm going to get serious now."

"Captain Yamato."

"What do you mean serious?"

"I can't just let those who left the village in the same way as Orochimaru run loose. So I'll do whatever I have to do to haul Sasuke back to Kahuna.

"Konoha huh? I've had enough of you guys … It's over." As I almost completed the Jutsu Orochimaru grabbed my arm.

"Orochimaru …"

"Don't bother with that Jutsu, Sasuke."

"Let go of me."

" Hey. Hey. Don't talk to Lord Orochimaru like that …"

"I've got no reason to stop."

"You know what the Akatsuki are up to, don't you? We what these guys from Konoha to take care of the Akatsuki for us. As many of them as possible … Your revenge won't turn out well if the other Akatsuki get in the way, right?"

"That's a pathetic reason."

"It should increase your chances of revenge, even if only by one percent … isn't that right?"

I watched as Naruto's body shook in anger. "Let's go."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

No he was leaving me again. How could he? I didn't get to tell him about Naoto and Yuri. I watched helplessly as they disappeared in flames. Once again. Once again … I couldn't stop him … I'm … totally weak … I thought as I cried.

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: Man I finally completed it.**

**Naruto: I know. It was just so hard.**

**Sasuke: Yeah having to watch episodes over and over again until you got it just right. **

**Kabuto: She is so dedicated.**

**Itachi: Yeah. **

**Gaara: Well Go onto RoxasFanGirl's Profile and vote on the poll now! So she can decide what type of Fan Fiction to do. **

**Shikamaru: Read and Review People. **

**Naruto: It makes the world go round and round. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi, Gaara, Kabuto : Laughing Hysterically at me * **

**RoxasFanGirl: It isn't funny!**

**Naruto: But it is!**

**Shikamaru: I can't believe it!**

**Gaara: That you got LOST!**

**RoxasFanGirl: It's not funny … **

**Kabuto: Sorry but it is funny.**

**Itachi: Yeah you even had Sasuke and Shikamaru Laughing at you!**

**Sasuke: Man you and the Dobe are alike sometimes.**

**RoxasFanGirl: I resent that … **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love). Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**+Six Years Later+**_

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I looked out of the Hokage office window that was now my own. My life long goal has now been achieved, but I still fill unsatisfied. I had my children and my work, but I still didn't have him. I heard that he killed Orochimaru and his brother, but the sad thing was that his revenge was misplaced. His brother was ordered to kill his family but he just couldn't kill Sasuke and for that I am glad. I wait for him every day to come back home to be but I now know that it is useless.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

I smiled as my children ran into the office. They both looked so much like him now at this age. Naoto would be a dead ringer for Sasuke while Yuri is the female version for him, all that ruins the perfect image is my blue eyes that are copied onto them. "How was school today?"

"It was the best! Grandpa Iruka is the best teacher in the world. We learn so much from him." Yuri gushed.

"I'm glad."

"Grandpa says that he's glad that we didn't turn out like you. I wonder what he meant by that?"

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Well I wasn't the best student in school."

"What are you talking about Naruto. You were the worst."

"SAKURA!" I looked at her in disbelief. "How could you say something like that in front of my children."

Yuri started to giggle uncontrollably " Mommy was a dead last … like Brother is … a BASTARD!"

I watched as Naoto's face molted tomato red.

"I AM NOT A BASTARD!"

"Uhuh you are one ask anyone."

I looked at Sakura as she tried to hold back her laughter. " Sakura don't you dare laugh." I watched as she coughed to hide her laughter. "I mean it."

"Whats happening here?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Sai's voice behind me. I turned around to face him and glare. " You have got to stop doing that."

"You never did answer my question Naruto."

"Yuri called Naoto a bastard."

Sai's lifted a eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"It was priceless!" Sakura yelled and giggled.

I watched as Sai's face got serious. I knew that Naoto and Yuri would have to go out of the room while we talked. "Naoto … Yuri you have to leave for a minute while Sai, Sakura and I talk okay?"

"Sure mom."

"Okay mommy."

When the door closed Sai spoke the words that I thought I would never here him say.

"Naruto other villages have seen Sasuke … and he's heading this way."

Sasuke … are you finally coming back home?

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but Naoto and I couldn't help ourselves.

"Dad's coming?" Naoto said in surprise.

I nodded to him. I couldn't believe it. After all this time he's finally going to come home. " We should be the first to meet him right Naoto?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go out after mommy falls asleep and go look for him."

Naoto just solemnly nodded.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was coming back to this finally after all this time. From what I gleaned off of other village's gossip was that Naruto had completed his life long dream. He had become Hokage. I was proud and bitter at the same time. Proud that he completed his goal and bitter for the same reason. The only information that I could never get my hands on was about Naruto's children. They were shrouded in mystery, I was almost to the town gates when I felt the presence of two chakra sources. I pulled out my sword for defense. I watched as two children came out of the shadows. The girl looked similar to me but the boy was a dead ringer for me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuri Uzumaki … and this is my brother …"

"Naoto Uzumaki."

Uzumaki … These are Naruto's children … " Uzumaki huh. Wow that brings back a lot of memories."

"It should … shouldn't it … Sasuke Uchiha?"

I looked behind me and their stood Naruto more beautiful than before. He wore a simple black shirt and pants. No orange anymore. He was leaning against a tree arms folded across his chest an glare coming from his eyes. "Naruto … its been a long time."

"Teme."

"And your still a Dobe."

I heard giggling come from the little girl who's name was Yuri. Why in the world was she giggling for? "Mommy called you Teme!"

… Mommy? "Dobe did she just call you mommy?" Naruto was strangely silent.

"SO WHAT IF SHE CALLED MOM MOMMY! AT LEAST HE WAS HERE! UNLIKE YOU!"

"Naoto no …"

I saw the boys eyes go blood red and in each of his eyes a tomoe was formed. "How does he have the Sharingan?" I whispered to myself.

The girl glared at me. "Look at what you did."

No this can't be possible. Only Uchiha's can have the Sharingan.

"My real name is …"

"Brother no don't say it!"

"Naoto Uchiha. Son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

No. That can't be possible. It just can't be. Naruto was a guy! I looked at Naruto and pleaded with my eyes to tell me that this wasn't true.

Naruto looked at me and whispered "Kyuubi … is the reason that they are here. The reason I can have kids and how you got me pregnant."

My world slowly faded to black as I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: * Holding a Badly Dented Frying Pan * Chapter Six is done!**

**Naruto: … **

**Itachi: … **

**Sasuke: … **

**Shikamaru: … **

**Kabuto: … **

**Gaara: … **

**RoxasFanGirl: All are unconscious for making fun of me for getting lost. * Wave's Cheerfully! * Read and Review. Also I hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Ugh … what happened my head hurts … **

**Sasuke: She hit me over the head with a frying pan … AGAIN! **

**Shikamaru: And it looks like all of us got the same treatment that you usually get Sasuke. **

**Itachi: … **

**Kabuto: Itachi I can't believe that she did this to us. **

**Itachi: … I know. **

**Gaara: I kinda think we deserved it for making fun of her. **

**RoxasFanGirl: Gaara your so right. Well here's Chapter Seven. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love). Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, or read the manga also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I woke up to a dimly lit room with my hands tied and feet tied together. I tried to remember how I got like this and then I remembered. Naruto and his kids … no Naruto and our kids. I tried to recall their names ,but I was coming up with a huge blank. Did Naruto hit me over the head when I was looking at the boy?

"Wow your up Teme. I can't believe that a Uchiha fainted."

I felt mortified at that statement. I fainted! He must be lying … then I mentally shook my head. Naruto was many things ,but he wasn't a lair. That slot was filled only by me.

"Are you happy Sasuke?"

"Happy …?"

"Happy that your clan is being revived and you didn't have to marry a women to do it."

Am I happy about that, I couldn't say for sure, but I asked the question that was bothering me the most. "How did he get it? How did he get the Sharingan?"

"Naoto and Yuri were kidnapped two years ago, and the kidnappers were about to kill Yuri and then it activated … and then when I got there moments after I saw that it was activated and in my rage I killed them all. Every single person that hurt my babies."

I tested my restraints and growled. I couldn't untie them.

"Did you know I also cleared Itachi's name for you? That I exposed the real reason for the Uchiha Massacre to the whole village for you."

He cleared Itachi's name for me … it made me so happy to here that. " Why … why would you still do that for me after all that I've done to you."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I walked over to him and raise up his face to look at mine. "Because I love you." Then I kissed him. This contact with him I have been missing and when he opened his mouth I quickly stuck my tongue in. I moaned against his mouth and his taste once again. We played for dominance, but I quickly lost. Minutes past by until we had to stop for air. Our breathing ragged.

"You still taste the same." Sasuke whispered.

I quickly undid his restraints and pulled him on top of me. Kissing him greedily. Tugging at his clothes. Growling at disappointment as I couldn't free them.

"Dobe … let me do that."

I watched as he took his clothes off slowly, and I marveled at how beautiful he still looked. His skin was still as pale as I remembered it. His eyes still looked into my soul and his hair? Was it still as soft as I remembered? I ran a hand threw it. Yeah it was. I wonder if it would hurt this time?

"I'll make it more enjoyable this time … I promise you that."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I kissed him softly and nibbled on his bottom lip then ran my mouth along the column of his throat. I pulled up his shirt and Slowly raked his eyes down the exposed tanned flesh, his mouth slightly watering at the sight. Leaning down he took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked. Feeling delight as a moan escaped Naruto's lips. He pinched lightly and rolled the other one between his fingers. Every moan and gasp of pleasure was erotic to here.

"Sas … Sas … SASUKE! More!" Naruto loudly pleaded.

I did the same treatment to the other and then kissed, nipped and licked down the blonds chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel, and was rewarded with Naruto arching his back in pleasure. I undid his pants with my teeth. I pulled them down with his underwear and massaged his upper thighs, then licked the precum off of Naruto's erect member. I sucked somewhat hard before I slowly moved my mouth down and up. Taking time to make sure to wring out every last noise of pleasure that I could from him. When there was enough saliva I added a hand with my mouth and moved up and down faster alternately sucking and licking. I gently massaged his balls.

"Sasuke I'm cum … cumming!" Naruto was gasping and then released into my mouth.

I drank it and then looked down at a recently pleasured Naruto and smiled. I loved how his breathing was heavy and erratic. It made me more harder just looking at him like this. I pressed three fingers against my mouth and started to suck, but they were pulled out by him and put into his mouth. It was erotic how his mouth sucked on my fingers, coating them in saliva. How his tongue licked against them and how his moan vibrated against them. I bit my bottom lip so that I wouldn't call out. After they were coated enough I pulled them out, and kissed Naruto. "Naruto. This is going to feel uncomfortable and it may hurt in some places." I breathed against his lips. Slowly I pushed one finger and felt him spasm around me. I waited for the spasming to subside and for is approval to continue.

"Sasuke … I trust you."

That was all the incentive that I needed. Slowly I stretched him moving in and out and rubbing his inner walls. Then I added a second finger in and then Naruto hissed. I bent down and kissed him and with my free hand I slowly pumped him. Scissoring him and looking for that special spot that will make him see stars. And when he screamed and arched his back in pleasure I knew that I found it, then I added the third finger, and heard him hiss in pain, but as I continued to rub until he was stretched enough and pulled my fingers out.

Naruto let out a whimper his hole convulsing, wanting to be filled again. "Sasuke …"

I spat into my hand and rubbed my cock until it was lubricated with my spit. I rubbed the head against his hole.

"Aaaahhh …"

Slowly I entered him making sure not to hurt him badly like last time. I kissed tears away. "Its going to be okay I promise. Just relax." I spoke as I stopped and waited for him to tell me to move. I wasn't surprised he didn't scream out that it hurts, because he knew what true pain felt like When Naruto nodded I slowly moved in and out willing myself not to move fast in this hot tightness, trying to find that spot again.

"More Sasuke! Go faster!"

I knew I found it when he moaned that and I used this angle over and over again. I stroaked his member over and over again in time with my thrust. I could feel him clench against me and I knew that he was going to cum.

"SASUKE!" He screamed as he came between our bodies.

It was just to much for me to bear anymore. "Naruto!" I yelled as I came into him.

I laid there with a sleeping Naruto with my arms around his waist, and all I could think about was that I was an idiot for ever leaving him in the first place. "I'm an idiot" I whispered out loud.

* * *

**Sasuke: Why are you a such a sadist!**

**RoxasFanGirl: Sasuke I'm only a sadist when it comes to you!**

**Gaara: My head still hurts … **

**Naruto: Sasuke she only really treats you like that. **

**Itachi: I know. **

**Kabuto: Well one more chapter to go!**

**Gaara: Wait … What?**

**Naruto: Really? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Yeah Its time to wrap it up and to tell everyone the truth!**

**Sasuke:n*Chuckles * I wonder how Sakura would react. **

**Kabuto: She probably will keel over and die from shock. **

**Shikamaru: Read and Review**

**RoxasFanGirl: I hoped you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**RoxasFanGirl: Last Chapter**

**Naruto: Yeah this kinda makes me sad. **

**Shikamaru: Yeah … **

**Itachi: Well I sure hope this last chapter meets everyone's expectations. **

**Kabuto: Wow … **

**Gaara: … **

**Sasuke: You guys are all idiots.**

**RoxasFanGirl: Well here is the last Chapter. Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy Love). Lemon, Remembrance of Rape, Sasuke x Naruto, Orochimaru x Sasuke, MPREG, Spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden, or read the manga also I twisted it to suit my own twisted needs.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked over at Sasuke's sleeping body and smiled. Last night was the best experance I had ever had. His arms were wrapped protectively around my waist.

"**Kit you slept with him again."**

'So? Whats the problem with that?'

"**Did you forget that you can get pregnet or did it just slip your mind?"**

'Oh. It doesn't really matter. He's back and he's not considered a tratior or anything.'

"**Still I think your all to forgiving."**

'I'm going to ignore you now.'

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke …"

"Are you alright?"

I saw real worry on his face and it made me happy. I smiled and nodded. I saw that Sasuke sighed in relief when I nodded at him. I kissed him and smiled yet again. "We need to get dressed."

Sasuke gave me a confused look. "Why …?"

"So that we can go down and see everyone again … so that you can see your children and make amends with Naoto."

"I screwed him up didn't I?"

"Not really."

"What are they like?"

" Well Yuri is happy all the time, but is really smart. She depends on her older brother a lot, and well Naoto is … well he's just like you. Doesn't talk a lot, has fan girls, only time he really is open is with family … and both of them hate ramen with a passion."

Sasuke Laughed. " You sure they are your kids?"

"Sakura said the same thing."

"I saw that they look a lot like me last night … and not like you. Does that make you sad?"

"Not at all really. They may look like you ,but they have my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Now lets get dressed."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I ignored all the stares I was getting as I walked threw town with Naruto to the old training grounds. It felt weird being back here. I saw that all of old teams were here. Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, his dog Akamaru, Ino, Shino, Hinata , Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka. Also there was that guy named Sai as well. They were the people that I had abandoned, and by the look in there eyes they didn't know how to act in front of me.

"Mommy!"

I watched as my daughter ran and hugged Naruto. I wonder who taught her to say that. Then she turned her face and stared at me. It shocked me how her eyes were blue. When you come to expect them to be black.

"Where's Naoto?" Naruto asked.

"I'm over here mom."

Naoto walked out from behind the crowd and glared at me. Sadness not hate filled it though. I did this to my son, my own flesh and blood. I made him this way. Just like me.

"Sasuke should I tell them?" Naruto asked.

"Tell us what?" Sakura asked.

"That are real last name isn't Uzumaki." Naoto said.

"Uhuh! ITS UCHIHA!"

" WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"About time you told us the truth. You are so troublesome."

" Seriously all of us have been waiting for you to say that for six years." Kiba said.

"WAIT! All of you knew?"

I watched as everyone nodded exept for Sakura who was to shocked for words. It kinda looked like she died.

Sakura snapped out of her death like trance. "Wait if Sasuke is their father then who's their mother …"

"Sakura are you that dense?" Ino asked.

"NO! BUT HE'S A GUY! GUYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"He's a guy who has the Kyuubi inside him. Kyuubi lets him get pregnant." I said to her.

"Wait a minute how did you all find out anyways?" Naruto asked.

They all chimed together. "SAI!"

"SAI I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

I watched as Naruto ran after a fleeing Sai and laughed. My Uchiha mask had finally fell down and I couldn't be more happier.

_**+Nine Months Later+**_

"Sasuke I hate you! How could you do this to me again!" Naruto Screamed.

" Shh … I love you … its going to be fine … just relax."

"RELAX! YOUR TELLING ME TO RELAX! I DON'T SEE YOU GIVING BIRTH DO YOU?"

"One more push and the baby will be out Naruto" Tsunade said.

I couldn't believe that we were having our third child together. As Naruto pushed one last time wails could be heard coming from the baby. I was so happy. I looked down at Naruto and saw that even though he was dead tired that he was to.

"Congratulations it's a boy."

I looked at Naruto and asked, "What do you want to name him?"

Naruto weakly smiled at me and spoke, " I want to name him Itachi." Then he fainted.

Emotions welled up inside me. Naruto had given me such a precious gift by naming our new son after my brother. I could believe how my life turned out. "I love you Naruto."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: Finished. How did you like the Ending? **

**Sasuke: Its over now? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Yeah. **

**Naruto: Wow that was so sweet!**

**Shikamaru: Yeah okay. **

**Itachi: I'm glad you named the baby after me. **

**Kabuto: Don't let it go to your head. **

**RoxasFanGirl: In two weeks I will be starting to write the next story that the poll will deside. The one that gets the most votes gets written first and the other one second. **

**Naruto: So Vote Now!**

**Gaara: Read and Review. **


End file.
